


Special Made

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [79]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Dom Urahara Kisuke, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Facial, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Prompt Fill, Size Difference, Size Queen Kurosaki Ichigo, Stomach Bulge, Sub Kurosaki Ichigo, large object penetration, monster cock, monster dildo, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Ichigo Kurosaki / Kisuke Urahara Hello! I would like to fic for this couple. I'll take anything, maybe Size Kink marking kink, size difference, monster fucking, cock warming. Thank you in advance, and it's okay if you don't take this request!
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: Requests [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 220





	Special Made

Ichigo swallowed a whine down as he rocked forward slightly as he adjusted his cheek from where it was pressed to Kisuke’s thigh. Ichigo worked his jaw and swallowed down the salvia and pre-cum that had pooled in his mouth as he did his best not to give in to his urge and suckle at the flaccid cock that was resting inside of his mouth. 

Ichigo had promised he would be good while Kisuke worked. He was going to be Kisuke’s good little cock warmer and if he really was good then Kisuke would let him fuck himself down completely on the specially made dildo that was sitting just inside of his rim until he came. Ichigo’s knees ached on the ground as he swallowed again as he resisted the need to sink down onto what he deemed a monster cock when he first saw the newly created dildo Kisuke presented to him smugly one night. 

Ichigo couldn’t help but hum happily and relax when Kisuke’s hand found his hair and stroked the strands lovingly even if he didn’t look away from his work to look under the desk where Ichigo was kneeling. Ichigo could feel that Kisuke’s cock was slowly hardening in his mouth and Ichigo had to tense every muscle he had to stop himself from aiding in that process. 

Ichigo’s rim fluttered and clung desperately to the fat tip of the monster cock that was keeping his hole open. Ichigo’s hard cock was slowly leaking between his thighs and his balls were sore as he denied himself. 

“You’re being a very patient boy today Ichigo, you truly want to be my good boy today don’t you?” Kisuke asked curiously as he leaned back in his chair, grey eyes finding Ichigo under his desk and the blond grinned cheekily at the glazed look on Ichigo’s face and the way his hips were trembling. 

“I think my good boy deserves a little treat, why don’t you take more of that deliciously big toy into your pretty little hole hm?” Kisuke stroked Ichigo’s hair as he spoke and Ichigo vibrated in place as he stared up at Kisuke with a hint of desperation in his eyes. 

“Go ahead Ichigo, all the way down now. I want to see that flat stomach bulging, but keep my cock warm while you do it. I’m almost finished up here.” Kisuke ordered as he twirled his pen in one hand, content to watch until Ichigo was fully seated on the toy. 

Ichigo let go of the tension in his muscles as he grabbed onto Kisuke’s knees for balance and let gravity pull him down. Ichigo whined around his mouthful, eyes rolling up into his head as the fat, ridged dildo slipped deeper and deeper into his hole. It rubbed against his walls perfectly, stretching his rim with a wonderful burn that had Ichigo’s cock twitching. 

Ichigo moaned around the older man’s cock unable to help himself as he felt his ass cheeks settle flush to the ground a moment later once the dildo was firmly seated deep inside of him. Ichigo couldn’t look as he refused to disobey Kisuke and let the man’s cock slip from his mouth. Instead, Ichigo smoothed a hand over his stomach and whimpered as he felt the bulge Kisuke wanted to see under his hand. 

“Wonderful, just wonderful.” Kisuke purred, his cock hard in Ichigo’s mouth by this point as his darkened eyes took in the obscene bulge in the younger man’s stomach from the extremely large dildo. Kisuke quickly finished making a few notes, the urge to come now was starting to grow and he wanted to stare at Ichigo’s stuffed full body as he came so he finished his work in record time.  
Kisuke leaned back to look at his boy again and notice how Ichigo was trembling as he forced himself to stay still, stuffed full at each end. 

“You’re such a good boy Ichigo, my good boy.” Kisuke praised as he eased his cock from between his boy’s plump, swelling lips. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Ichigo blushed at the praise, shifting on his knees giving a small whimper as it shifted the massive dildo from its place inside of him. Ichigo waited and watched with mounting arousal as Kisuke began to pump his cock. 

“Open that pretty mouth for me,” Kisuke ordered; short of breath as he felt his balls start to draw up. Ichigo’s cheeks turned a deep pink as he let his swollen lips part and he gave a keen with a jerk of his hips when the first drops of cum started to land on his face. 

Ichigo kept his mouth open and eyes closed as the older man marked his face with his cum, an obvious and dirty claim that Ichigo was his. Ichigo’s cock was so hard it hurt as he clenched pointlessly around the large cock he was seated on and everything ached as Kisuke’s cum slowly dried on his face. 

“I want my good boy to come like this,” Kisuke purred as he slumped in his chair and gently nudged Ichigo’s straining cock. Kisuke blinked in surprise before smirking when Ichigo let out a high-pitched noise as he came untouched a moment later.

Ichigo panted for breath as he collapsed forward against the older man’s thigh, an out of it look on his face as he drifted in pleasure. Kisuke relaxed in his seat; content to stroke his boy’s hair as Ichigo floated. Ichigo deserved it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69  
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
